Rise of the Dark Prince
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: Sequel to the New Sith Empire- The Empire has been established and transcended to the Imperium, though war with the Republic could break out at any time. Rosier, son of Thyferus, now goes through his early years attempting to see where destiny takes him. Will he become a dark being like his father, or choose the path of light. Only time will tell? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Bonjour, Hola, Aloha, Guten Tag, Howdy! I'm back! And so is our favorite Sith Revolutionary turned Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Thyferus! Though this will be more focused on the children of the emperor.**

 **So I invite you to continue to submit custom made characters and scenes for the story as this will be quite a bit longer than the first story. And I love input from my readers. You guys are what keep my stories going with your questions and interest.**

 **Now I'll admit that this beginning could be a bit better, but I swear that all the way after this will blow you away!**

 **So here it is, the long awaited sequel to the New Sith Empire...Rise of the Dark Prince!**

* * *

 _The Battle for Mandalore ended in a massively successful victory for Death Watch and the Empire, with the Republic taking heavy casualties and witnessing Imperial might under Thyferus in the first real battle of what would become a colossal conflict. Death Watch established a new regime on Mandalore that was, contrary to prior belief and Republic circulated propaganda, peaceful and stable. The forseen genocides of political opponents never happened and Mandalore prospered despite the upheaval of the Duchess and her government. The new regime created a firm alliance and friendship with the Empire known as the Treaty of Samiel, thus making the partnership between Thyferus and the Death Watch official and open. As part of the terms of this agreement, no Republic military or state vessels would be allowed to enter Mandalorian space in exchange for Imperial officers being sent to Mandalore to help train up a new regular army there._

 _Six months after the end of the Battle for Mandalore, the Empire began colonization efforts on several planets including Endor where the Death Watch were first discovered by Thyferus's forces. These efforts were met with great success bringing not only wealth to the Empire but also new bases from which to strike at the Republic. Darth Thyferus appointed his second apprentice, Lord Agrigus, as governor of these new colonies whose administrative policies brought further prosperity to these regions._

 _To repay the Hutt's for their agrivating 'generosity' in the past, Thyferus initiated an Imperial occupation of the planet Hutta in the third year of his reign, and sent the Hutt's scurrying into hiding on the planet. The Emperor's third apprentice, Lord Matrius, was placed as governor of Hutta, a position which the rather twisted Sith took to with disdain, leading to some tension between Imperial High Command and the command over Occupied Hutta. Though the disgruntled apprentice never attempted to take retribution against his former master._

 _Late into the third year of the new Empire, Darth Thyferus and Empress Nyra conceived a second son, Julian, thus giving the Empire not only it's Crown Prince Rosier, but now also a Prince should Rosier not be able to take the throne. Not more than a year later, a daughter was born, Princess Nadia, giving Darth Thyferus three heir's though he openly and privately favored Rosier out of all three._

 _Five years after the rise of the new Empire, a new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was elected, Chancellor Amun Sol, a hothead who believed that the best way to quell the problem with the Empire was to crush it. This lead to rising tensions between the Republic and the Empire, with small skirmishes and clashes occuring throughout the year, until finally the Republic struck in a surprise attack on Korriban in the very closing days of the year. This attack was repulsed by the Imperial Grand Fleet lead by Grand Moff Gage and they inflicted heavy casualties to the Republic strike force._

 _In response, Thyferus initiated Operation Black Sun, which he had been planning in the event of a conflict with the Republic. It involved simultainious attacks against key Republic world's such as Alderan, Kuat, Fondor, Mon Calamari, Manaan, and many other important world's. Imperial victories mounted upon each other in a tower of success which rose higher and higher until finally an Imperial attack was mounted against Coruscant. This developed into a battle to last for over a year which eventually brought both the Empire and Republic to negotiate a ceasefire which affirmed the new borders, highly in the Empire's favor. Though many frontier world's, like the frozen tundra planet of Hoth or the recourse mining planet of Mustafar, were left under semi-Republic and semi-Imperial domination with each side holding some portion of these planets. This kept the tension alive and well between the two powers._

 _In the eleventh year of the new Empire, Darth Thyferus proclaimed the end of the state known as the 'Sith Empire' and declared a new nation, to be known as the Imperium. A new Assembly of the Imperium was created out of civilian representatives, military leaders, and Sith Lord's, to govern the day to day running of the state whilst the Emperor and his Cabinent would handle higher legislation. Some of the Dark Council attempted a revolt only for it to be crushed by Darth Thyferus and the traitors exiled to the Unknown Regions._

 _To many across the galaxy, this change was seen as a symbol of hope that a true peace could finally be achieved between the Republic and the Imperial state. Though these beliefs were entirely wrong, for if anything tensions only increased with the declaration of the Imperium. The Republic maintained its steadfast hatred to any Imperial state and Anti-Imperial propaganda continued to circulate throughout Republic territory._

 _In the twelfth year of Thyferus's reign and the first year of the Imperium, Darth Thyferus appointed his former apprentice Lord Tiberius as Darth Tiberius to be head of the Sith Academy on Korriban which had undergone extensive reconstruction to ensure the proper training of future Sith. The Emperor did this to make sure that when his son Rosier attended the academy, there would be someone he could trust in command of his training._

 _In the meanwhile, Darius Voltar, Thyferus's spy in the Senate, remained planted for over a decade and remained undiscovered as he continued to sow chaos in the Senate and create a larger divide between the Senate and the Jedi with his manipulations. He also continued to keep Darth Thyferus updated on all Republic military activity thus ensuring that the Imperium was always one step ahead of the Republic in tactical movements._

 _As to the Crown Prince of the Imperium, over the years he had grown into a strong young man, being tutored by his parents and the leaders of the Imperium. Yet still, what his fate held in store for the galaxy, no one could tell. One could not know if his heart held the same dark pit of his father, or the full light of his mother. Only time would tell the tale of the rise of the dark Prince..._

* * *

 _'Silence. All is silent. Feel the Force around you. Let it guide you. Let go of all else.'_ Was the mantra that the young man repeated to himself in his head as he sat cross-legged at the base of a mighty tree. His breathing was slow, to the point of being almost unheard, and he sat with his eyes closed and a calm expression upon his face. All was calm and all was quiet. It was a scene of peace and serenity.

That was also the case as a black clad figure leaned down from a branch above the young man, whilst another figure snuck through the brush as silent as a whisper, and yet another figure peered down from a high branch on a tree across from the young man. All three moved silently and reached slowly for silver lance-like blades strapped to the back's. It was a tenuous moment as they moved into position.

And then they struck, with the two figures perched upon branches leaping into the air, drawing their blades and preparing to bring them screaming down upon the young man, as the grounded figure sprang from the brush at the young man. Yet they all were still able to remain silent as a whisper, but their covert stealth failed them, for their target had uncovered their assault.

The young man's eyes shot open, revealing iris's of the deepest and darkest blue, and his body sprang into action seemingly without command from his brain. He arm shot out and grasped the forearm of the grounded figure, pulling him forward and into the tree, causing the figure's head to collide with the tree and institute a concussory like state. The young man's hand shot forward and struck the figure in the center of their back, causing the figure's body to go completely rigid.

As the two airborne assailants came down upon him, the young mans swung his legs about, swirling up dust and creating a fog thus removing him from view. As the two landed, they could not find their target, only then for both to be struck in the small of their back and both went rigid.

As the dust cleared, it revealed the young man standing over the fallen bodies of the three assailants. A horn sounded and figures emerged from the woods around them as a man in the uniform of an officer in the Imperium Royal Guard stepped forward and bowed. "A very impressive exhibition of strength and cunning your Imperial Highness. It was an honor to bare witness to such a display of combat prowess." The young man nodded as he was brushing the dust off his shoulder and then looked up at the man. The look he gave him chilled the officer to his very core.

"Captain Reiner, please stop with the kissing up, honestly it is a bit pathetic. I prefer guards who do not treat me as if I am a god incarnate, a trait which I take after my father." He spoke in a voice of one quality alone; no emotion. Now that the dust and garbs of combat had vanished, one is more able to observe the features of this young man.

He is a boy of about fourteen years of age, average height appearing to be several inches under six feet, and a fit and well exercised build. As to more specific characteristics, he had eyes the color of the deep blue seas of Manaan, and hair of platnium blonde, a mixture of his fathers golden blonde and his mothers shocking silver. His skin was a fair Caucasian and upon the left side of his neck was a mark, placed upon him when he was born. It was a wolf's head howling and baring its teeth.

As to his clothing, the garments were a skintight suit like those worn by the Acolytes of the Korriban Academy, and upon which was the Imperium crest which was that of the old Empire and Thyferus's new Empire before the Imperium.

At that moment several figures leapt down from the tree's into the clearing, getting an instant reaction from the Royal Guard's who turned their weapons on the figures before recognizing them and lowering their guns. These soldiers were the very elite that the Imperial Army could offer, tasked with guarding the Emperor and his family as well as other high ranking members of the Imperium government. They ran on instinct and were so efficient in their combat prowess that the very mention of them sent shivers up the spines of most of the galaxy's hardened criminals.

There were two boys and one girl, all who appeared the same age as the young man. They all wore suits similar to that of the young man only with slight differences here and there. The girl's suit appeared just a bit more form fitting than the others, though from the looks the three boys gave her, one could not tell if that was good or bad. She had long flowing black hair and violet eyes that seemed to swirl like a nebula. Both boys were identical which indicated they were twins, and both were well built. They both had short brown hair and green eyes.

Though no words could be spoken between them as the officer, Captain Reiner approached and bowed once more. "Your Imperial Highness, I have just received a communication from the Guard Command at the embassy, and they have informed me that His Imperial Majesty wishes your return and that of your friends as soon as possible." The four began walking out of the clearing towards the gunships waiting nearby. Reiner snapped to attention and barked at the Royal Guard's. "Attention! Make way for His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Rosier of the Imperium!" And with that the figures exited the clearing headed for the gunships.

These gunships soon took off to make for the Imperium embassy in the newly built city of Thalia, the new capital of the planet Alderaan, now ruled by House Thule as was cemented by the second Imperial Invasion during the Second Great Galactic War. Unlike other planets, Alderaan was not absorbed into the Empire, rather a new regime was put in place, under the watchful eye of Thyferus's agents.

As to what the Imperium's Crown Prince was doing on the planet, it was for training with several children of the Emperor's closest friends and advisors. The Emperor himself was on Alderaan to work out a new commerce treaty with House Thule.

And so we begin the tale of the dark Prince...

* * *

Inside the training center of the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic, all the training areas were clear save for one occupied by a young teenaged Twilek girl and a rather elderly human man, engrossed in an intense training session. The training arena was a blur of blue and green as sabers clashed and Padawan and Master sprang about, in every manner and form.

There was one moment wherein their blades locked and the old man, who did not show even a sign of strain or effort to this battle yet held the upper hand, spoke to the young girl. "Remember your opponent shall not fight a battle of honor, expect trickery." And then he ripped a lamp from the wall and sent it hurtling towards the young girls back only for her to leap into the air and dodge it with elegance and grace.

She nodded at him as she landed nimbly and resumed her stance. "Thank you for the note master, but I was aware of that. No need for you to damage the Temple's features." The old man let out a chuckle at this as he lowered his saber and deactivated it which caused the girl to deactivate her blue saber.

He sighed as he motioned to the door. "You may go to your room to rest for the night." She bowed and exited the training center as the old man walked over to the windows and looked out upon the Coruscant skyline.

This old man was Jedi Master Huzan Lartus, elder brother to Nyra Lartus, and by extent brother-in law to Darth Thyferus, Dark Lord of the Sith, and therefore uncle to Rosier. What a family to have for a Jedi. It was something which he bore conflicting emotions about.

On the one hand, he felt a deep betrayl by his sister for her love for Thyferus, a Sith and an evil being to the core. And on the other, he still remembered the little girl he grew up with, and all the happy memories they had as siblings. He was trapped in a never-ending struggle of love and hate, which was likewise for his nephew Rosier. Though Thyferus he held complete hate for.

Yet the great conflict now was that concerning the mission he had been assigned by the Council. They had assigned him to train his Padawan, Juji Faal, to fight and defeat the Crown Prince of the Imperium eventually. So in essence they had assigned him to train his Padawan to hunt down and kill his nephew.

What a conflicting time it was...

* * *

 **Please read and review**

 **I do realize that it could have been better but I feel that this is just weeding out the last vestiges of writers block before I throw myself into this tale of ours with vigor and excitement.**

 **I hope you guys will forgive me for the shortness of this prologue and its less than comparable quality to the opening to the first story in this series.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello to my readers and everyone else here on this wonderful site.**

 **Now this may dissapoint you that this is not the second chapter in this tale but rather a little message from me. I have come up with an idea. A competition if you will.**

 **I am instituting a contest of who can best interpret in an image, what Darth Thyferus looks like. Be it drawn by hand or by a computer mouse, you may choose any way you like to craft this image . I will run this until the end of the day September 9th, and the winning image shall be used as the cover for the Rise of the Dark Prince with credit given to the maker in the story summary.**

 **The winning artist also gets a sneak peak at the upcoming chapter in my Call of Duty World War IV story. I can't very well spoil anything from the Rise of the Dark Prince now can I. For one I'm not finished with the first chapter (technically second by FF count but since I labeled the first put up as the Prologue I count the next chapter that will go up as the first chapter), and also its too early in to spoil anything.**

 **So take to your pencil or to your paint program and craft a masterpiece of Darth Thyferus! Let your imagination flow forth and expound upon this matter of art!**

 **Contest runs until September 9th. Submissions for contest must be in by September 8th, as the 9th will be my judging day.**

 **As always, its been a pleasure.**

 **-AF**


End file.
